


The Jack Ivory Crown of the Corvidae

by Kameiko



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Banter, Drinks, Food, Friendship, Gen, Humor, TRUE HAPPINESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Jessica has a bird banter problem that needs to be taken care of.





	The Jack Ivory Crown of the Corvidae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quin/gifts).

_Goooooood Mooorning, folks of New York City! Dawn of a new day has approached for all of us New Yorker’s out there! I hope you’re staring as some majestic bird beauties outside, because the Corvidae of all kinds are outside our windows singing their freshly morning tune after a spectacular night of Trick-or-Treating! Who did YOU dress up as? Or did you spend it with your lovely significant other dressed up as a mummy or a witch? I hope no one has a hangover, because you’ll need to grab a coffee and let’s get listening to those lovely songs of the magpies, sparrows, and crows! Just to name a few. I am no bird expert here, but if you want to call and correct me on all my bird knowledge you know what line to reach me at! It’s-CLICK!_

Jessica rubs her forehead in annoyance. Too early in the morning to deal with happy radio hosts on a random station that wants to talk about bird calls out of all things. Yes, birds are nice and sometimes Jessica likes to listen to them in the morning while drinking her wonderful whiskey or the occasional black coffee but not today. Her night dealing with real costumed villains kept her from sleeping a normalized schedule she had planned for herself. She goes to her kitchen to make a pot of coffee and some pumpkin spice pancakes. She’s grown a craving for those ever since her best friend made a plate for her earlier in the month. Jessica denies she likes them every time Trish brings them up.

_CLICK!-and that concludes that angry correction from that one reviewer about the beautiful singing voice of the sparrow! Let’s give a round of applause for our lovely callers! I have never seen so many passionate bird lovers out there! Now then, last night, a terrible tragedy struck our city! On Halloween night of all nights! But you know who saved us? Our favorite costumed heroes! Does anyone remember what they call themselves? The Defense? The Shields? The Agents? Ah! I can already hear the angry phone calls in my head! I know they consisted of three men and a kickass woman that didn’t dress up at all! Actually, I think Daredevil and some guy with a white vigilante bandana over their face! I never seen such outfits before! Who tailors to them? _

Jessica grimaces, rubbing her sore forehead that’s starting to throb. Damn, that one man has a hard kick. She goes back to her bedroom to see that indeed her radio is turned on, and next to it is a curious looking raven that’s tilting its head to the side, cleaning under its wing every few seconds. How did this creature get into her living space? Her windows should have been barred or they were supposed to be. She looks up to see that her window is indeed open. Oh, right, she didn’t feel like using the stairs last night. She turns off the radio again. The bird stares at her with curiosity and squints its own eyes for a few seconds before tapping their foot on the power button, turning the radio back on. Jessica is taken back a bit by the nature of this little guy’s finesse. Reminds her a bit of her younger self during the rebellious stages of her teenage years during the time she lived with her best friend.

_The Defenders! That’s right! To my lovely listeners, I am so sorry once again! Sometimes reporting is hard for me. There are so many awesome good guys out there that keeping up with all their names can be troublesome to memory. Didn’t I just say this? I do believe so! See? I can’t even keep up with what I said on the radio a few seconds ago! That’s a joke. Please laugh at that. No? The people that control my soundboard behind the glass are face palming! That’s my cue to move on to the next segment! The possibility of new and other rising stars that are taking up the vigilante positions! Great, right? Is it? More trouble for the police or a blessing in disguise for our citizens of the city? Find out after this commercial break! CLICK! _

Jessica glares at the bird. Daring it turn that damn power back on. She’s already craving some pancakes, and maybe a blackberry pie with odd fillings to add to her morning meal. Little raven glares back, foot easing towards the dreadful button. They’re challenging each other. The staring contest and the movement that’s closer to her victory for one of them is drawing to a near. Who will win in this bout? Jessica is moving her body and hands towards her prey with slow and steady reflexes. She taunts the bird further with the opening and closing of her _delicate_ fingers. The bird is outstretching its beautiful wings, ready to take flight if need be. The two are neck in outstretched black neck. Both equally stubborn with one another. Jessica is thinking about all the delicious blackberries she’s going to buy at the store, mash them up, and roast them with some-CHIRP! CHIRP! CHIRP! What’s that noise now? Jessica turns to see that a second team member has joined the party. This time the bird is a quaint little brown and white sparrow!

_CLICK! We’re back now from our pie commercial break! What pie of the season would you like to try today? Sponsored brand responses only! We have blueberry pie, pumpkin pie, squash pie, eggplant pie, pea pie, cucumber pie, coffee pie…watermelon pie? Who comes up with all these pie recipes?! I swear, sometimes I feel like I am being trolled by fake ad companies or people that have no time on their hands but to send me spam mail with fake recipes! Whoops! I am not allowed to say these types of lines! The sound guys face palmed again! Sorry, peeps! I will move onto to talk about something else! This is the dawn of a new day after all! Let’s make the best of the life we’re given today. After last night, with zero casualties for the first time since the invasion, having a restful and happy morning is all that we need right now. Wouldn’t you agree?_

Why that little trickster! Jessica loses all her remaining patience! She dashes towards the radio and reaches her hands out to make a grab for the bird, but the bird is too quick for her word! Raven flies out the window with the sparrow following close behind. What perfect timing that the friend shows up to save the other from becoming mincemeat. Not that she would actually turn the poor thing into a pile of mush. She secretly likes birds and will admit this to no one. Huffing, she closes the window and jams the hook in a bent shape, so it doesn’t ever open again, not even for her or the people that own this apartment building. She doesn’t even care about next month’s apartment inspection that’s how bad her annoyance is. The landlord knows how she is by now.

_What’s today’s top hit song of the fall season? Find out after this commercial break! Please no more troll ad’s, lads! I need to keep my day job! SLAM! CRASH! _

There goes the latest radio. Jessica makes her way back to the kitchen to see that a plate of freshly made pancakes and a steaming cup of hot coffee awaits her. A sticky note with a little winking scribble cartoon style of Trish that is lazily drawn lies next to the plate. How kind of her to break into Jessica’s apartment to make breakfast then just leave without even bothering to say hello or complain about the sleep issue. Jessica sits down to eat her food. Taking a bite out of the deliciously made treat. A smile graces her syrup lips. This is really good! Off to the side she doesn’t even take notice that the same sparrow and raven are sitting on a branch nuzzling each other with the same love and attention that Jessica would show her pancakes. Trish stands under them with a handful of birdseed to give to them as a thank you gift for the distraction. 


End file.
